Blog utilisateur:Plume de Foudre/Hunger Games//Wiki: La Fin
Jour 5 Dracodémon stalks Dinedine67. Shroomoon, Feuillenoire, and Nuage de Geai hunt for other tributes. Plume de Foudre, Pelage de Glace, Etoile d'Ambre, and SokaShadow hunt for other tributes. Coeur de Galet receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Feuille de Pluie dies from thirst. Ecorce d'Aulne makes a wooden spear. Daisystar Warrior Cat stabs Ptit Panda in the back with a trident. Nuit 5 SokaShadow loses sight of where she is. Dracodémon receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Ecorce d'Aulne, Pelage de Glace, and Etoile d'Ambre discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Dinedine67 questions her sanity. Coeur de Galet receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Feuillenoire and Nuage de Geai sleep in shifts. Daisystar Warrior Cat receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Shroomoon and Plume de Foudre hold hands. Jour 6 Feuillenoire sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Plume de Foudre scares SokaShadow off. Ecorce d'Aulne overhears Etoile d'Ambre and Nuage de Geai talking in the distance. Dinedine67, Dracodémon, Coeur de Galet, and Pelage de Glace raid Shroomoon's camp while she is hunting. Daisystar Warrior Cat receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Nuit 6 Daisystar Warrior Cat thinks about home. Ecorce d'Aulne falls into a pit and dies. Pelage de Glace, Dinedine67, and Dracodémon cheerfully sing songs together. Shroomoon and Coeur de Galet run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Nuage de Geai, Etoile d'Ambre, Plume de Foudre, SokaShadow, and Feuillenoire sleep in shifts. Jour 7 Pelage de Glace strangles Coeur de Galet with a rope. Nuage de Geai runs away from Plume de Foudre. Dracodémon tries to sleep through the entire day. Dinedine67 receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. SokaShadow fishes. Feuillenoire, Etoile d'Ambre, and Daisystar Warrior Cat hunt for other tributes. Shroomoon receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Nuit 7 SokaShadow thinks about home. Pelage de Glace passes out from exhaustion. Shroomoon passes out from exhaustion. Feuillenoire tracks down and kills Nuage de Geai. Daisystar Warrior Cat, Dracodémon, and Etoile d'Ambre cheerfully sing songs together. Plume de Foudre poisons Dinedine67's drink. She drinks it and dies. Le Festin The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. SokaShadow decides not to go to The Feast. Daisystar Warrior Cat decides not to go to The Feast. Etoile d'Ambre destroys Plume de Foudre's memoirs out of spite. Feuillenoire sobs while gripping a photo of her friends and family. Pelage de Glace decides not to go to The Feast. Shroomoon kills Dracodémon with a hatchet. Jour 8 Etoile d'Ambre defeats Feuillenoire in a fight, but spares her life. Shroomoon tries to sleep through the entire day. Plume de Foudre constructs a shack. Pelage de Glace goes hunting. SokaShadow accidently steps on a landmine. Daisystar Warrior Cat cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Nuit 8 Pelage de Glace is awoken by nightmares. Etoile d'Ambre tries to treat her infection. Shroomoon receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Plume de Foudre convinces Feuillenoire to snuggle with her. Jour 9 Plume de Foudre poisons Shroomoon's drink. She drinks it and dies. Etoile d'Ambre kills Feuillenoire for her supplies. Pelage de Glace practices her archery. Nuit 9 Etoile d'Ambre attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Pelage de Glace and Plume de Foudre run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Jour 10 Etoile d'Ambre sets Plume de Foudre on fire with a molotov. Pelage de Glace accidently steps on a landmine. 'VAINQUEUR ' Le vainqueur est Etoile d'Ambre! Catégorie:Billets de blog